Yamipon Tribe
The Yamipon Tribe is a demonic tribe and their habitat is the Underworld. They have an alliance with the'' Bonedeth'' and also the Akumapons. They have 10 generals and 1 leader. Since the Patapons sing in each level, the Yamipons can hear them sing and they kind of like it. They like the "Pokkurimakka's theme" and sometimes the Yamipons sing it to. Generals (Highest to Lowest rank) Deatheye Kagagatan He is the highest general among the 9 generals. He is a floating eye that has superb and powerful dark magic. He represents the Demon of Death. He was fanatically loyal to the Archking, going as far as to eliminate other generals for his master. Kagagatan spoke highly of the demon lord, and he thinks he is blessed to be serving such a mighty entity. He is also very sadistic, cruel, vicious, and psychopathic. He would destroy an entire kingdom just for speaking ill of the Archking. After his first fall in the Yamipon kingdom, the Archking viewed him as his last and most precious comrade, even willing to abandon the kingdom for Kagagatan's safety. The general was very touched with this action. However, in the Dark Tower, Kagagatan's usefulness to his master rotted away. After Kagagatan fail to stop the Patapons, the Archking himself took the life of his last and most faithful pawn. Cannonball Kanobeard He is the 2nd highest general in the Yamipon Tribe. He is one of the trusted comrades of Kagagatan. He wields Cannons, Howitzers, and Lasers. He is extremely old but can still wield heavy weapons. He expresses himself to be very wise and knowledgeable, but is often merciless when it comes to fighting. He was on good terms with the Archking, even having a friendly chat with the demon lord. Eventually, even the Archking, who was revered to see through people's thoughts, questioned Kanobeard. The demon lord was afraid that the general would know too much about his secrets, eventually betraying him and leaving him to die by the hands of the Patapons. Jak the Reaper/Jak Another one of Kagagatan's trusted comrades.He is the 3rd general,He sports two massive horns. He rides on a Warhorse named Badon and wields Scythes.He never dies because of the Demon Gate Bababaan. Jak was once an Uberhero but he was killed and resurrected by Kagagatan, remembering nothing except about his secret affection for Naughtyfins. Some of the other Yamipons find it weird that Jak does not seem to be possessed by anyone of the seven Demons, even tough Jak is a Yamipon, they all just find it very strange, and makes everyone wonder who Jak really is.Some times when Jak kills one of your Patapon Units or just kills somemone,he can say "Jak Wins,Fatality!"Witch is from Mortal Kombat he really likes to say that. He is haunted by visions of Naghtyfins in the past and usually has strange hallucinations. He believes that he is invincible, and with this advantage he can achieve his goals, even planning to betray the Archking. Jak is actually very fearful and paranoid inside, and wonders if he would ever meet Naughtyfins again. Jak is really scared that he fares that he will die and never see Naughtyfins again. After Bababaan was killed, he thanked the Uberhero for releasing him from his endless nightmares... And admitted that he would join Naughtyfins... at last... Quote: "Ha ha ha! I am the strongest in the universe! Now Die!" Quote: "Naughtyfins? Where are you?" Rokomapon Rhoden The 4th highest general in the tribe. He is a Patapon who was possessed by the Demon of Vengeance. He wields Greatswords, Greatblades, and Axes. He sports a knight-like mask and a powerful greatsword. He is an expert fighter devoted by vengeance and he has hunted relentlessly for anyone who betrayed him until all of them is dead. Ever since his was defeated by Uberhero he has sought to kill him at any cost. After Jak the Reaper planned to sell his soul to Bababaan to gain power, Rhoden objected the idea and they fought until Jak killed Rhoden. At the end after the Dark Tower finally falls, his voice can be heard saying that "My fury...is over...".As Jak walked away from his dead corps he say "I'm sorry Rhoden...But just clam down..I didn't want to kill you..just so you know.." Soundwave Sorrowflute The 5th general of the tribe. He wields Horns, Twinhorns, and Longhorns. He sports one eye and four, small, yellow, fins. He represents Tyrrany. He cares little about his subordinates and view them as fully expendable. He expects the Yamipons to be in his control at all times, and rules them by fear. He has ran into many arguments with the other generals about who has control over the troops. His favorite phrase is "this is the crescendo of my symphony... of pain!" After Jak killed Rokomapon Rhoden, Sorrowflute fought Jak in a long epic battle, Jak won tough, Sorrow waited for Jak to kill him, but Jak walked away saying "I could never kill...a old friend.." Blackmagic Darkwand The 6th general. He wields staffs. He is usually the one who leads the army. He represents Malevolence. He is a strategic planner and has a furious temper and gets angry at the slightest mistake. He usually tortures the one who made a mistake painfully, such as zapping them with lightning. He becomes shattered when he himself makes a mistake or was defeated by the enemy, sobbing that he did not deserve to live and he was a terrible leader. Some people use this phrase to counter his rage. Untruthful Deathorn The 7th general. He wields scythes. He sports 2 massive horns 2 smaller ones. He is a terrible liar, and represents Artifice. A master warrior once wielding a scythe, and a tattletale amongst the generals at another second. However, mostly, they find the evidence and find out that he is lying. He also loves yelling "the Patapons are coming!" (reference to the boy who cried wolf) which proves to be a lie. However, after the Patapons really attacked his base no one believes him and he was left to fight alone until his demise. Quote: "Please Patapons! Forgive me!" Mischevous The 8th general. She wields Axes, and Maces. She represents Lust. She has a crush on Uberhero like Naughtyfins but however, she is much more cruel (she desires to hang Uberhero's head on her room as a decoration and bury his corpse in her garden). She loves to prank and tease her fellow comrades, like she said Kanobeard's beard being "cute", calling Jak the devil because of his horns, and Sorrowflute's music being "snazzy". She also often screws up and cause trouble intentionally. In the end, she is revealed to be the first Patapon Princess, making her a direct ancestor of the current princess. Sharptooth The 9th general. He sports a shark-like mask and wields arms and claws. He represents Acrimony and Gluttony. He has a habit of biting one of the Yamipons as he states that he is hungry for waiting for the Uberhero to fight him. He seems to be a cannibal as he mocks the Uberhero that he will make the latter his main course. He reacts heavily when he sees a tuna (his favorite meal) and often attempts to make a tuna sashimi with it while being stopped by the other generals. Sr. Adnesk The last general. He is one of the trusted comrades of Kagagatan and the Archking, despite being a Patapon. He wields staffs which he nicknames it the "Demon Eye". He utilizes various lightning attacks to destroy his foes. He is in fact a part of IT's soul and has a mysterious connection towards Meden. His true mission is to rebuild the monolith (the one the Patapons destroyed at the beginning of the story) and protect it and seal the villains away, even though he doesn't realize it at first. He later helps the Patapons defeat the Archking and after the game ends, he has returned to his original form as a spirit that still lingers about in Earthend. Drahmin Drahmin is a elite Dekayami Soldier created by Sr. Adnesk. His power is unrivaled and unmatched by anyone who crosses his eye. His very mission was to prevent the forces of Almighty from advancing any further. After meeting Drahmin you later cut off one of his arms,the next time you see him again he as a metal arm.Overcondfident, thinking he can face them on his own, he is defeated and left to taunt and hide. He is secretly building a army of his own to get his pay back on the ones who left him to hide and die. Quote: "You'll pay for what you did to me Patapon Scum!" The Archking is the King of the Underworld and the most powerful Yamipon. His only known features is that he wears a black hood. He never shows his face. The Archking was part of the evils IT discarded from Earthend. When It defeated the Archking, the remains of his body gave birth to the Yamipons. He was sealed inside a monolith for more than 10,000 years along with his children the Yamipons. When the Patapons destroyed the monolith in Earthend they unintentionally released the Archking and the evil spirits. The Archking's soul managed to possess a body, but it was too frail to do anything. The Archking then set out to find the three artifacts that would strengthen its weak body. These artifacts were: The Drink of Despair, The Blaze of Blasphemy and the Mirror of Misery. All of these artifacts were created (unknowingly) by the Patapon Almighty. The Archking tried to manipulate the evil spirits (parts of his soul) to fuse with him. The evil spirits resided in each of the Yamipon generals, and the only way to force them out is the death of the host. So their most crucial job is to die for the Archking to let the spirit out. However, he cannot intake many souls at a time, forcing him to rely on the use of the artifacts. The Archking would gain all of the artifacts. In the end, all of the evil spirits have returned to him, and he returned to full power. He abandoned the Yamipon kingdom and moved his base to the Dark Tower, constructed by his very soul. The Patapons defeated his last minions and fought the demon lord himself. Category:Antagonists Category:Patapon Category:Yamipon Tribe Category:Demon Category:Fan FIction Characters See Also * Patapon: Dawn of Darkness Category:Patapon: Dawn of Darkness